


To the Sun

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Wei Ning is a very enthusiastic morning person.





	To the Sun

Wei Ning, it had to be said, was a morning person. That hadn't surprised Eriana, who tended to set her recharge cycles for the night hours anyway and had only made one or two minor adjustments for maximum compatibility.

The singing, however, had come as a bit of a shock.

"- NAEGA JOM JUGYEOJUJANHA," Wei bellowed promptly at 6:22 a.m., after leaping out of bed and flinging the window open. "All right! DULJJAEGARAMYEON I MOMI -"

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Eriana said.

"Well, no, but it's fun. And I feel like it. NAEGA JEIL JAL NAGA -"

"I'm starting to feel like not making you coffee this morning." It wouldn't have been so bad if Wei could carry a tune in a bucket or had any taste in music, but unfortunately, hers was a voice made more for shouting orders and chanting cadences than anything melodious. And she liked the strangest songs.

"I can make it myself, you know. Or grab some from Pahanin, he always has some ready." Wei came into the kitchen with one hand under her shirt, scratching her stomach, and laid her head against Eriana's back. "Don't you sing to the sun yourself? Or have I shacked up with the wrong Warlock?"

"Not like that," said Eriana, pouring ground coffee into the machine.

"Will you sing for me, then? The way you sing to the sun."

"Hmm..." It was a song without words, for her, and not one she'd ever sung aloud. More of a harmonic resonance, if she had to quantify it. "Well, I can try."

She began with a hum at the pitch of middle C, but that seemed too high; she lowered it a few notes, then again. That was better, but still seemed - incomplete. Her vocal apparatus was much more flexible than that of most humans, and she added a second tone a third above the original, and then another a third below. Yes, that was better, but there was more to it than a single chord. Something more. She looked to the kitchen window, where the sluggish sunrise glowed a dim red over the pots of dying herbs, and remembered the first time she had called on the sun's fire. Under the thick clouds and chemical rain of Venus, against Fallen in House Winter's colors, and the way it had hummed in her processors, whispered over her skin and sang...

She opened a fourth vocal channel and let it wander across her upper register, seeking the faint high counterpoint that always hovered at the edge of Radiance. Up, down, a held note, up and - " _Wei Ning get your hands out of there!_ "

Wei had wrapped her arms around Eriana's waist as she hummed, then snaked her hands into Eriana's loose morning robe and down. "It's a pretty enough song," she said, "but now I want to be the one who makes you sing."

"You are the worst kind of morning person," said Eriana, but she turned away from the coffee machine and cupped Wei's face in her hands for a kiss, and the rising sun was greeted by a different music.

**Author's Note:**

> Wei Ning is singing 2NE1's "I Am the Best," because Wei Ning is probably the original compiler of the "songs Titans play to annoy everyone else" playlist. (So - it could have been worse. It could have been "Stacey's Mom.")


End file.
